charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Three Blondes
The Power Of Three Blondes is the 4th episode of the sixth season and the 115th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Three evil sisters cast a spell to steal the Charmed Ones' identity. After they got the Book of Shadows, they cast another spell to steal Piper, Phoebe and Paige's powers. The Charmed Ones quickly escape thanks to Paige still having her Whitelighter powers. Left powerless and without an identity, the only thing the sisters could do to get everything back, is to convince Chris that they are the real Charmed Ones. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''The Stillman Sisters :''Mabel, Mitzy and Margo :Common witches known for their :small time hustles and cons. :Not worth vanquishing. If they :become a nuisance, try a :simple spell to bind their magic. ''To Call a Witch's Power :''Powers of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. : 'Spells' ''Bowl Divination Spell Mabel Stillman used this spell so she could spy on the Charmed Ones. A bowl with a black liquid in it are required for the spell to work. When cast, the spell shows what the desired person is doing at the surface of the liquid in the bowl. :''Give me sight through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces I revile. ''Mabel Stillman's Identity Theft Spell Mabel Stillman casted this spell together with her sisters to change their identities into the Charmed Ones'. The spell turned the Charmed Ones into nobody. It made the world see them as Piper, Phoebe and Paige, although they still looked like themselves. The spell also changed every picture of the Charmed Ones into theirs. :''Blinking faces blank and ho-hum :We are they, and they are no one; :Grant to us the power of three, :And turn them into nobody. ''Anti-orb Spell'' Mabel Stillman said she casted an anti-orb spell to prevent Paige from orbing. That way, Paige couldn't show Chris that she was half Whitelighter, and that she and her sisters were thus the real Charmed Ones. 'Potions' *'Teleportation Potion' - A potion created by the Stillman Sisters to teleport, as they didn't have a teleportation power. They kept their potion in parfume bottles, and sprayed it on themselfs if they wanted to teleport. Teleportation SprayPotion.jpg|The Stillman sisters spraying the potions on themselves. 'Powers' * Shapeshifting: Used by the Stillman sisters to shapeshift into the Charmed Ones. * Empathy: Phoebe felt the new bartender was checking out Piper and that Jason was sexually attracted to her at the Bay Mirror. Mitzy felt her sister's emotions. * Orbing: 'Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo and Paige. * 'Hyper Speed: Used by the Gremlins to move faster. * Super Strength: Used by a Gremlin to push on to crates of boxed oranges. * Conjuring: Used by Mabel Stillman to conjure an athame and a dagger. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Ray, P3's doorman. She also tried to freeze the Stillman sisters, but it failed because they were extracting their powers. Later on, Mabel Stillman froze Piper and her sisters before they could attack them. * Molecular Combustion: 'Used by Mabel Stillman to attack the Charmed Ones, but she always missed. * 'Levitation: Used by Mitzy Stillman to levitate to attack Phoebe. * Premonition: Mitzy Stillman got a premonition in which she saw the Charmed Ones would come to the Manor at midnight. 6x04P1.png|Mabel shapeshifting back into herself. 6x04P2.png|Margo and Mitzy shapeshifting back into themselves. 6x04P2,5.png|Phoebe feels the bartender is checking out Piper. 6x04P3.png|Chris orbing in. 6x04P4.png|A Gremlin pushing 6x04P5.png|A Gremlin using Hyper Speed. 6x04P6.png|Gremlins using Hyper Speed. 6x04P7.png|Mabel conjures an athame. 6x04P8.png|Leo orbing in. 6x04P9.png|Leo orbing out. 6x04P10.png|Phoebe feels Jason is sexually attracted to her. 6x04P11.png|Chris orbing in. 6x04P12.png|Chris orbing out. 6x04P13.png|Piper freezes Ray. 6x04P14.png|Paige orbing in. 6x04P15.png|Mabel conjures a dagger. 6x04P16.png|Chris orbing out. 6x04P17.png|The Charmed Ones orbing in. 6x04P18.png|Piper tries to freeze the Stillman sisters, but her powers start leave her body. 6x04P19.png|Mabel blows up a vase. 6x04P20.png|Mitzy levitates to kick Phoebe. 6x04P21.png|Paige orbing out. 6x04P22.png|Paige orbing in. 6x04P23.png|Paige orbing out with Piper and Phoebe. 6x04P24.png|Mitzy feels Margo's jealousy. 6x04P25.png|Mitzy feels Margo's negative emotions. 6x04P26.png|Mitzy feels Margo's jealousy. 6x04P27.png|Mitzy has a Premonition of the Charmed Ones coming to the Manor. 6x04P28.png|Paige orbing out. 6x04P29.png|Paige orbing in. 6x04P30.png|Leo orbing out with Wyatt. 6x04P31.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Phoebe. 6x04P32.png|The doors are magically closed. 6x04P33.png|The door is magically closed. 6x04P34.png|The doors are magically closed. 6x04P35.png|The doors are magically closed. 6x04P36.png|Chris orbing in. 6x04P37.png|Mabel blows up a window in the conservatory. 6x04P38.png|Mabel blows up a shelf. 6x04P39.png|Mabel blows up the doors. 6x04P40.png|Mabel freezes the attic. 6x04P41.png|Chris orbing in. 6x04P42.png|Mitzy feels Margo's negative emotions. 6x04P43.png|Gremlins using Hyper Speed. 'Artifacts' * Scrying Crystal - A magical pendant used for scrying. Mitzy Stillman used it to scry for Piper, Phoebe and Paige, but it failed because the sisters weren't witches anymore. * Book of Shadows - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren and was passed down every generation. * Demonic Leftovers - Several weapons which were left by vanquished demons. The sisters wanted to use them to attack the Stillman sisters, but Mabel froze them before they could. 6x04P24.png|The Scrying Crystal StillmanSteal.jpg|The Book of Shadows. Crossbow.PNG|Demonic Leftovers Beings Magical Beings * The Stillman Sisters -''' Three sister witches: Mabel, Mitzy and Margo. They stole the Charmed Ones' identity and their powers. * 'Gremlins -' Little, blue creatures with the powers of Hyper Speed and Super Strength. Paige used them to find Chris. After the Charmed Ones got their identities and powers back, Paige released them on a car wrecker. Mortals * 'Jason Dean -' Phoebe's boyfriend. He flew in from Hong Kong again to see her. He dated with Phoebe (it actually was Mitzy Stillman) in a restaurant. * 'Lupita -' Paige's co-worker at the fruit packing plant. She was saved from being crushed by boxes of oranges by Paige. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Power of the Three Blondes WB Trailer * This episode's title is an obvious reference to The Power of Three. * Phoebe is able to plant a premonition, even without any powers. However, it is possible that if she knew how to call for a premonition, she could send someone a premonition as well. (The Power of Two and Ordinary Witches) * Margo created an "anti-orb" spell that prevents whitelighters from Orbing. * Although probably just for comic relief, it's questionable as to why any evil would be deemed unworthy of vanquishing. * Mitzy says that they are "Charmed and dangerous", an allusion to the episode of the same name. * This episode is similar to "Repo Manor", where demons impersonate the sisters to access the Power of Three. * Jenny McCarthy, who plays Mitzy Stillman, had a small role on the movie Scream 3 and her character in the movie was also auditioned for by two other people, Shannen Doherty, who played Prue Halliwell and Charisma Carpenter who played Kyra on Charmed. * It is not known if Margo got any powers at all, since most of Paige's powers come from her whitelighter side. However, when the Halliwells came back to the manor that night to confront the Stillmans, the Stillmans closed the doors to trap them. It has been speculated that this was Margo using Paige's Warren-witch power of telekinesis, but she could have possibly used a spell or potion to do this as well. Although, Paige's powers have been stolen by other demons intent on stealing witches powers, such as the Source, the identity switching spell was unable to do that. * Mabel was unable to freeze anything until she got scared; this is similar to how Piper originally triggered her freezing power for most of the first season. * The "To Call a Witch's Power" spell is used in this episode like in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans", but in this episode, the required potion is not used. * When the Stillman sisters fight with each other, the triquetra on the cover of the Book of Shadows splits, as it did in "Power Outage". * The sisters keep a trunk of "demon leftovers", a collection of weapons left behind by demons after they are vanquished. * The Book of Shadows didn't turn evil when the Stillmans got their hands on it, unlike in "Bride and Gloom", when the sisters were turned evil and it flowed through the Book. The Charmed Ones weren't able to touch it after Mabel cast her "identity theft" spell, because the Book was distrustful of them. * The WB Promo title for this episode is Dirty Blondes. * This episode contained many hints toward Chris' identity. He provoked the Stillmans into a catfight, as he likely knew his mother and aunts' powers were tied to their bond as sisters. He was also clearly freaked out when "Phoebe" and "Paige" were hitting on him and made a remark about knowing the sisters his whole life. * It is unknown how the Stillman sisters got an entry in the Book of Shadows, since they appear roughly the same age as the Charmed Ones. * The evil sisters' names all start with the letter M, just like the Charmed Ones' names all start with the letter P. Glitches * After the sisters lost their powers, they were frozen through Molecular Immobilization. However, in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans", the sisters were immune to freezing even without their powers. * Piper and Leo's wedding picture is in a different place than the one with Mabel and Leo and the picture with all three sisters is in a different place as well. * Piper's leg is severely injured when Mabel blasts her into the wall. However, when the sisters return to the manor, Piper is able to run and she's wearing the same pants as before, with no trace of blood. * In the attic, when Mabel freezes the sisters, Phoebe's earrings still move. * When Mabel freezes the room, Phoebe is in a different position than before. * When the Stillman sisters are talking about who gets which powers, Margo had her hand by her side, but in the next shot, when she talks about Mitzy's attitude, she has her hand on her shoulder. * During the scene when Paige goes to the citrus plant during the labor rally, her pink blouse is quite short, baring her entire midriff. When the security guard throws Paige out of the plant, Rose McGowan's stunt double is wearing a shirt in the same pink color, but it reaches all the way down to her waistline. * When Phoebe kicks Mabel after the Stillman sisters have taken the Charmed Ones' powers, Jennifer Sky's stunt double's face can be plainly seen, and also her hair is darker and less full. *When Phoebe is thrown out of the Bay Mirror office by a security guard, Alyssa Milano's stunt double's face is digitally blurred. International Titles * '''French: Le Pouvoir des Trois... Blondes (The Power of Three... Blondes) * Czech: Tři blondýnky (Three Blondes) * Slovak: Trojsila blondín (The Power of Three Blondes) * Hungarian: '''A három szöszi ereje * '''Spanish (Spain): El poder de las tres rubias * Spanish (Latin America): 'El poder de las rubias * '''Serbian: '''Moć tri plavuše *'German: Die Ohnmacht der Drei (The Powerlessness of the Three) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 01qwbrw.jpg 027676767676.jpg 037n5f.jpg 04v5cf.jpg Behind The Scenes 046.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :Margo/Paige (about Chris and Mitzy/Phoebe): Did you sleep with him? :Mitzy/Phoebe: No. :Chris: Yes. :Mitzy/Phoebe: What? She thinks we are idiots! :Mabel/Piper: I didn't say that. :Chris: Yeah, but I bet she felt it. My little empath feels everything. :Chris: You should take this threat seriously. And tell Paige. Where is Paige? :Phoebe: She's at her new temp job. :Chris: She's still on that kick? :Piper: It's not a kick, Chris. It's her quest for happiness outside of magic. :Chris: Yeah, but it's a temp job. Who finds happiness on a temp job ? :Piper (taunting Mabel): You've got us now, so why don't you blow us up? :Phoebe: Piper, death bad, life good! Category:Episodes Category:Season 6